gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gamemodes
Please update the list as new Garry's Mod gamemodes are created, or if I have missed any. *'Sandbox:' Of course, you take out tools, props, and start building whatever you want, from houses to cars to timed bombs. *'Elevator Source: '''A game mode of randomness in an elevator. *'Roleplaying: Take on the position of a character and pretend as if it was a real-life situation. There are versions, such as DarkRP, which will be explained next. Think of it as easy, medium, and hard. *'''DarkRP: This is the second most popular gamemode in Garry's Mod. You pick a job/role, and start playing! Many features are available! It is only a version of roleplay, basically, the easy RP. *'Perp:' You will find this as serious but medium-like. Perp gives you levels to achieve before taking over a job, and slows down your energy/run-time. *'HL2-RP:' Finally, the hard roleplaying, it's serious, one of the most deadly serious-based RP gamemodes alive to date. *'GangWars-RP: '''Just like normal RP but you must fight, raid, and whatnot to other gangs. Build any gang you want, and have fun with the big war! *'Trouble In Terrorist Town: Are you the predator, or the prey? In this mode, you are either innocent, a detective, or the deadly traitor. Everyone is a terrorist. Traitors are trying to kill every single person besides fellow traitors. Detectives will help examine the dead bodies and search their way to information. The innocent will obviously do the same as detectives, but detectives have more tools to use. Once a traitor is proven to be a traitor, you kill them. If innocent and detectives are last to survive, they win, if traitors kill everybody besides their fellow traitors, then those win. *'Flood Mod: '''Uh oh! Soon the map will be flooded and all you are left with is to have a war in order to drain the water. Buy props, build a boat, even buy better guns if you want! Once the water rises, start shooting other boats. The last one to survive will win. *'Zombie Survival: 'Find a shelter or base, shoot props onto the doorways or openings as barricades, and kill the zombies as they try to break in! Don't become infected, orelse you'll be on the zombie team too. *'Zombie Escape: 'There is currently only one 24/7 server that runs this gamemode (37.59.184.232:27015), but it should stay up. In this mode, everyone is a human at first. You must go in the right direction to the end of the map (follow the map) or just go where everyonelse goes. Soon, a random human will become a zombie and chase everyone. As said, don't get infected, or you will have to chase them also! If humans survive to the end, they win, if zombies infect all the humans, then the win goes to them! *'Stranded: 'No goal is technically given. For practice (and mostly the fun of course), gather seeds, build a shelter, make a bed, design your hut, drink water from wherever the source is, cut down trees for wood, and many other fun things to do! Just don't run out of fatigue, health, thirst, or hunger. *'Winter Survival: 'It is cold. You are freezing, with no food, or drinks. It is up to you and your teammates to gather supplys and live for as long as possible. The last ones surviving will win! *'Spacebuild: First of all, download the spacebuild props/materials needed from garrysmod.org, or use tortoise SVN! Now you're ready to start. Join a SB server and start building with your spacebuild props, or other props too! Weld them together and bring all the content needed to survive out in space. There are a few planets on the map, once your all done with your spaceship, add hoverballs to it and thrusters so it will move, fly it out into space. Travel on any planet you want, and make sure you get the air you need from the generator! *'Movie Theater: '''It isn't some old glitchy mod. This is a true-multiplayer youtube working gamemode. There are 2 theaters, with 4 rentable rooms. You can buy tags, VIP passes for the lounge, and there are even secret rooms with a lottery held every 15 minutes! Earn credits by watching videos in the theater. Press F1 for the queue to request a video and F3 to see what's in the queue. F2 to skip videos, and much more! Check it out (108.170.26.42:27015) *'Half-Life 2 Campaign: Only one server, although the map changes between HL2, HL2 Episode One, and HL2 Episode Two. This is just multiplayer. You can access a store to buy items and also earn achievements to EARN hats! (89.238.160.142:27018) *'Deathrun: '''This is the same as CSS deathrun. One team is picked to set off the traps as the other team is running across the traps trying to survive to the end. If the runners survive, they win. If the ones who are setting off the traps get all of them dead before they reach the end, then the win goes to them. *'Jailbreak: 'Self-explanatory! Prisoners are in their cells and must follow the CT's orders orelse they may die. The prisoners can rebel and kill all of the guards. If this happens, then they will win. If all prisoners happen to die, the counter terrorist's team wins. (the guards). *'Basewars: 'Build your own base, team with someone if you want, and do the obvious! Have a war against other bases. *'GhostHunt: '''It is rather a map, but not a gamemode. Some servers use this map as a side game. You have to track down the ghosts. A camera and other tools are given. '''WARNING: This DOES contain scary pop-ups and whatnot. Category:Morbus: There is a bit of Trouble in Terrorist Town but you are a survivor on a map.There is a swarm alien at the start of the round who have to infect all the survivors,if the swarm alien die the humans team win.After beign killed by the swarm alien you become one,if you die a second time you will still be playing as an alien.